warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pricklestar
Rules 1. Please, please sign with youe signature! 2. no swearing, please Welcome Hi, welcome to Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Last Apprentice (Not Compleated) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icewish (Talk) 22:46, September 29, 2011 Hi Pricklestar (Cool name)! Welcome to the wiki. Here you can join a clan, create your cat, and wright fanfiction. I see you have already joined everal roleplay clans. If you have any questions about this site, feel free to ask me. ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 23:29, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi, if u really want to rp on the trbe of frozen ice, go to living on our own wiki, where it all started. It is on my page. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:51, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes you can make a page for Pricklepaw, and Fireshadow can be Pricklepaw's mentor in Riverclan. About your siggie, I would type the siggies code into your siggie box again and work from there. (I'm not very good at codeing). ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 00:10, September 30, 2011 (UTC) you are going to have Icewish or Spottedstar42 to help u on ur siggy. Yes, you can chosse a mentor, but it can't be silverstar since she is having kits. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 11:35, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hellooo! I am Cinderstorm. Would you like me to make you a charat of your warrior? I am only an apprentice in project charat, and I want to try a request from a user; not my menotor Icewish. What I need from you if you want one is: NAME- CINDERSTORM EYE COLORS- ICE BLUE PELT COLORS- SILVER-GRAY SPECIAL MARKINGS- WHITE BELLY RANK- QUEEN That was an exsample, and heres what is would look like: Bye! Cinderstorm Bramblepickle Here is Brambleprickle (still LOVE the name) Tell me if you want anything changed. (you can pick witch one you like best) Cinderstorm! <3 Bramblepickle's Broken Heart ♥Icewish♥ ]][[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 19:11, October 2, 2011 (UTC) It's all fixed for the most part. :) ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 19:17, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you can have more than one page. Would you like me to make a charart for your new fanfic? ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 19:30, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Well O.K then. ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 19:37, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Almost done I am almost done your charat. But from now on you will have to ask Icewish. Cinderstorm Prickleflower :) Here she is! By thy way, I love your new fan fic! Tell me if you want anything changed. (I am not sure if you will like the ginger spots..) Just tell me if you dont! Cinderstorm Hey if you need anny other chararts put them on the Charart Request Page. Spottedpelt34 20:37, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Prickletalon Hi Pricklestar, I saw your charart request so I made you the charart. Here it is Tell me if it needs any changes. ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 00:30, October 6, 2011 (UTC) That's fine. I'm going to edit it now. Riverface Eagleflight's Charart I made you Eagleflight's charat: Tell me if it needs any changes! ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 23:46, October 12, 2011 (UTC) here's one! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:47, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! -- 21:09, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Copyright I am not sure, but I think Erin Hunter and Wiki has copyright over everything you right on a wiki. I am not sure about this, but I know for sure that Warrior Cats is coprighted, so you cant use them in any of your stories no matter where you right it (If you plan on getting it published by yourself). If you want to publish a book by yourself, I would advise either wrighting it in a journal or on Microsoft Word, and that you use an entirely unique topic created by you. This is just some advise, I'm only in 7th grade so I dont know to much about publishing and copyright. I hope that clears things up a bit, ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 15:10, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Cool! ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 15:17, October 16, 2011 (UTC) how's this? SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:01, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Siggie Yes, of course! I kno wwhat teh problem is. You need to have a page for it. Just give me what you want for your siggie and I'll make it, it'll work this time ;) Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 18:17, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Siggie Delivery xP here it is! You do remember how to put it in right? Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 18:45, October 16, 2011 (UTC) RC RP Hey Pricklestar, if you want, you can create another cat in Riverclan sence Prickletalon moved to Thunderclan. ♥Icy♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:13, October 16, 2011 (UTC) You acn RP one of my kits, both Sunkit and Silverkit are avalible (And they will be apprentices soon) ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 19:17, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, Sunkit and Silverkit live in Thunderclan, my fault. But Snowkit and Ravenkit are avalible for RP and they are already apprentices. (Wow, it gets confuseing) ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 19:20, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Wait, do you want to RP Ravenpaw or Snowpaw? (Beacause already RPed for Ravenpaw.) ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 19:52, October 16, 2011 (UTC) O.K then! Just so you know, Ravenpaw is the smallest in her litter, but she is the most curious. :) See you later, ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 19:55, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure, just let me create roleplay pages, and what Clan is she in? Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 19:59, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, did you add them to the allegiances? Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 21:47, October 17, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome umm do u have a nickname??? --ThrushFlight 00:07, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Editing Hey Pricklestar! When you have one of those editing problems when someone else edits at the same time as you, scroll down to the bottom of the page and you will see the stuff you wrote. Copy that and paste it to the first editing page at the top. Sorry if that makes no sence, ★ Icy ★[[User Talk:Icewish| Super Cool★]] 22:54, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Fallowswoop I made the charat: Tell me if it needs any changes. ★ Icy ★[[User Talk:Icewish| Super Cool★]] 00:06, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Cats of The Stars Hey Pricklestar! Your doing great on this wiki, and I was wondering if you wanted to join my friends wiki. I have asked Icewish, but she has not responded. The URL is: http://catsofthestars.wikia.com/wiki/Cats_of_the_Stars_Wiki I would love if you could join! Tell your friends! Little Cinderstorm <3 01:30, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) Thanks Prickle! :D Let me know when you are going to join! Little Cinderstorm <3 18:23, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the Idea! Maby I can put some of the more experinced users on the page and what there good at. And thanks for the complement! (I think I spelled it wrong) BTW, this wiki goes throgh admins fast so dont give up on becoming and admin! (You dont do much as an admin anyways XD) ♥Icewish♥ 21:44, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but I do advise that you get a warrior to make them for you :) But is does not matter now. I'll change the rules to clearify that up more. ♥Icewish♥ 22:03, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Pricklestar! I made your charart: Tell me if it needs any changes! ♥Icewish♥ 00:55, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Here's Whitewhirl.Spottedpelt34 21:30, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Falconfeather can't die yet because when Rainstar was alive, Hurricanekit wan't alive. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:51, October 23, 2011 (UTC) sure! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:54, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Name I'll go for Thrushstrike. --ThrushFlight 21:26, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Mountainclan Hi Pricklestar, Do you want to RP one of my kits in Mountain clan sence your cat died? ♥Icewish♥ 23:01, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Mistkit is a she-cat. And what do you mean by she'll still be around? ♥Icewish♥ 23:13, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, like Spottedfern. And I will wright more on the tiger's tale. ♥Icewish♥ 23:37, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Um, okay. What for? Littlewillow 23:31, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Well first, I need to cheak to see if you can make them the right size and everything without your computer messing them up. Just send me a gray tom and I can evaluate you from there. Icy Awesome! 20:30, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Well you can shade if you want to but you don't need to now. Icy Awesome! 20:42, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Upload it like you normaly do and just put it on my talk page. And sure I will make you a badge. Icy Awesome! 21:08, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Just send me a solid gray cat, no shadeing, no anything else, I just need to she if the cat is the right size after you color it. Icy Awesome! 21:41, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Great, just remember to color the eyes and color in the fur completely when you are doing this for someone else. Next send me a light gray tom with blue eyes with shading. Icy Awesome! 22:44, October 29, 2011 (UTC) No, just send me the one with green eyes. And I saw your charart of ashflower. It was awesome! Icy Awesome! 22:48, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Now send me a ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Icy Awesome! 22:55, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Well I use microsoft paint to fill the cat in then I shade it useing pixlr. But you can't tell. Next, send me a blue-gray cat. (Any rank, gender, and eye color) Icy Awesome! 00:12, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Now make the same cat but in a kit rank. Icy Awesome! 19:51, October 30, 2011 (UTC) List Here is the list Brown tabby Silver tabby Blue-gray Black with white spots White with black spots Tortie Gray and white Black White Red ginger And a picture cat Icy Awesome! 22:11, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Cool Icy Awesome! 22:22, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Do you have microsoft paint? I know how to do it with that. Icy Awesome! 22:47, October 30, 2011 (UTC) What year is it? Icy Awesome! 23:57, October 30, 2011 (UTC) You just go over it real quick with an oil brush. That's all I do. Icy Awesome! 01:11, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Icy Awesome! 00:21, November 1, 2011 (UTC) This is so you can become a warrior. And your tabby is awesome! Icy Awesome! 22:58, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Circles and then you blur them on pixlr. And a picture cat is a cat who's fur color is a real picture. Icy Awesome! 23:53, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Rules Hi Pricklestar, I change the rules so that apprentices and non project charart users may not make chararts for their pages. Just so you know, I give you permission to continue making chararts for your pages. I just needed to tell you so you would understand the rule change better. Icy Awesome! 02:47, November 3, 2011 (UTC) You don't need to know how to make picture cats to become a warrior, they are just for fun. Icy Awesome! 15:02, November 5, 2011 (UTC) sure, pickle what about? Littlewillow 19:09, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! And thanks for letting me join Tigerstar Returns! Whitewhirl 23:54, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Pricklestar, I cant edit pages right because of the computer I'm on. You are in charge for the next few days. I have decided to make you a warrior of project charart early. I cant teach you any more. Add yourself to the warriors section. Just wel No! I just wont be onfor the next few days. And I think YOU should be incharge beacuse your just a lot calmer. Hi Pricklestar, can you add my post on the rogue RP? Icy Charat thanks, needs no changes Whitewhirl 21:46, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Flashface Hi Pricklestar! Just so you know your Flashface charat is missing the shading and hightlighting. Sorry to bother you, Icy Awesome! 02:37, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Whitewhirl 21:04, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Gallery Just so you know i edited your Artemis and Apollo gallery Spottedpelt 22:07, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, that was Fireshadow useing my account. I'll see if I can revert the deletion. Icy Awesome! 18:07, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! :D I Like Priclkletalon too! That's an Awesome Name! Btw, would u consider being my friend? |AniFre 20:29, November 12, 2011 (UTC) You click the rename button on the top of a page. Icy Awesome! 20:49, November 12, 2011 (UTC) SURE!!! I'd love to! What should it be about? Prickletalon and Runningsky? BTW, U R going on my Awesome People list, :D |AniFre 22:42, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm.... Can you meet me on chat so that it would be more convienent? We could discuss this there. :D |AniFre 23:00, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Also, Instead of calling me by my extremely long username, u can call me by any of my nicknames. :D |AniFre 23:02, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Thoughts... Two, who have shown great courage, shall bring light as darkness and rage comes to engulf us all. There is a legend of a group of cats, one from each clan, that had led a rebellion against their leaders. Tigerjaw, Blueflame, Snowstorm, and Lightcloud were their names. They were exiled to the edge of the territory. It is said that the decendents of these cats have made a clan known in the legends as VengenceClan, but it turns out that the legends are true. Now, two cats, Prickletalon, and Runningsky, must defend their clan, or face utter destruction. |AniFre 23:57, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Paragraph Anything you want! For all I care you could write about Spongebob starting a nuclear war with a sandwich. Just make it interesting :) Icy Awesome! 00:31, November 13, 2011 (UTC) P.S Dont use my idea. Icy Awesome! 00:31, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Cool :) That's perfect! let's make it awesome! The only problem you have is that this sentance is wiered: The sea lampreys thrived so well, that fisheries from lake Superior and Huron were fishing 136,000 kg when the average before the lampreys was 7 million kg. Just rewright this sentance and I'll star reading your fanfic :) Icy Awesome! 00:42, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! The only things I think you could improve on is the use of similes and other forms of figurative language. An example of a simile would be: The fire raced through the forest like a hungry lion pursuing its prey. And fire beasts are from Seekers not Warriors. But anyway, you are now deputy! Icy Awesome! 00:50, November 13, 2011 (UTC) O.K, but your leading it. Icy Awesome! 01:01, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I've got an idea for some names for cats: RiverClan: Shiningpoppy (Dappled she-cat) Rocktalon (Brown tom) ShadowClan: Raggedclaw (Black tom with broken/serrated claws) Sorrelstripe (Calico she-cat) ThunderClan: Thornlark (Brown and white spotted tom) Flamepetal (Ginger she-cat with white spots) WindClan: Dawnfrost (White she-cat with shining blue eyes) Rosefoot (White she-cat with ginger paws) Runningsky (Gray tabby she-cat with one blind, bue eye, and one lavender one) VengenceClan: Deadslash (Gray and black tabby tom with scars all over his body) Losteyes (Blind ginger she-cat with a short snout) Ambersoul (Black tom with peircing amber eyes, leader of VengenceClan) PLZ tell me what clan you want to be in, and I can fill in the rest. Congrats on becoming deputy BTW! :D Would it be okay if I became your apprentice? We are working on a fanfic anyway. |AniFre 01:13, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi Pricklestar! Can you RP in Oceanclan? I need to know what your trap is :) Icy Awesome! 01:13, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Cool Icy Awesome! 01:20, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay that would be great! Please put these other two in ShadowClan and ThunderClan ThunderClan: Leafstrike ShadowClan: Fuzzyface |AniFre 01:22, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "Darkness Unfolds" "The Tale of VengenceClan" ,or "Vengence" |AniFre 01:27, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi Pricklestar. Can you read the mentoring section on the project fanfiction page? Just so you can learn some new was to teach your new apprentice. Icy Awesome! 02:08, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Yay I am your apprentice now! |AniFre 02:11, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! Make sure she doesn't give you a research paper) Icy ❀Awesome! 20:22, November 13, 2011 (UTC) That's awesome! Should I go ahead and fill it in, and should I add a section for VengenceClan? Also, I think that we should go by 2 POVs, Runningsky and Prickletalon. We can switch out between both throughout the story. I say that we start the story off be going to a Gathering. |AniFre 21:01, November 13, 2011 (UTC) THANKS for the compliment! I'll go ahead and start it. :D |AniFre 21:10, November 13, 2011 (UTC) OH YES, PLEASE!!! I've have been trying for a while to figure out how to make one! If I were to make a siggi, it would probably say. AniFre- in large text, and "live love life live love" in small text. "AniFre" would be in Algerian, and small text would be in AR Blanca If you do this, I'd be sooooooo... Greatful :D |AniFre 21:23, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Let's have the colors interchanging with turquoise and light neon green. Also, it's fine if you dont make it small. Your's looks cool like that. |AniFre 21:33, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I finished filling in the allegiance for RiverClan. Please see if it is Okay. :D |AniFre 22:01, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Good! I'll do the others... My siggi is turning out well. GOOD JOB! |AniFre 22:11, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Vengeance Hey Prickle. :D I finished the first chapter. Now, it's your turn. |AniFre 01:55, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Pricklestar. Anime wants to be your apprentice on project charart. Is that O.K with you? Icy ❀Awesome! 03:15, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Prickle! :) Do I have any asssignments for today on either project? Also, I finished chapter 3 on Vengeance. :D |AniFre 23:56, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Prickle! Guess what? On COTS I am your mentor! <33333333333 -Cinder incase I dont have a siggie(: 01:27, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure pricklestar I'd love to write a story with you! Darksplash 21:00, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I don't no, what do you think we should call it? You can make me one of those charat, I don't really care what it looks like. Surprise me :D Darksplash 21:12, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Please write back! Darksplash 21:14, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I have to go now. Bye Darksplash 21:15, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes, i think betrayal is a great name. Thanks for the charat! It's cute, and I can name it rainwhisker. Do you want me to make the page, or have you already made it? Darksplash 21:28, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Pricklestar, are you still there? Darksplash 21:34, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Did you leave? Darksplash 21:56, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Of couse you can! You are a warrior of PC so sure :) Icy ❀Awesome! 23:13, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll look into it. Littlewillow It's Snowing! 13:13, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Happy B-day to you! Also, do you mind making Crystleflame's charat for me? I'm having some computer problems. Icy ❀Awesome! 17:34, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Happy B-day. I am a new user, but I was Icewish's talk and saw that it was your birthday. can you be my friend?--Crystalflame 19:36, November 19, 2011 (UTC) No wait I already made her charart! Icy ❀Awesome! 20:51, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Great! Icy ❀Awesome! 20:55, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Also, can you RP on the rouge Rp? Icy ❀Awesome! 20:55, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure, Gender: Fur length: Pattern: Sure, Gender: Female Fur length: short haired Pattern: Black with grey streaks Eye colour:amber This is what Darkcloud will look like:D Thanks again Darksplash 16:19, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I just did Darksplash 16:20, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi, How do you make your name fancy? Thanks Darksplash 16:21, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Pricklestar! Can I call you prickley or prickle or something? Anyways, Is it possible to transfer the charat you made me to my story? How? Please write back and answer, Darksplash 20:55, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Pricklestar, Can you teach me how to transfer my charat to the page "Darcloud's Adventures" Please write me back 8D!(ssuper cool smiley face) Darksplash 23:50, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. Mabey she quit the wiki? Icy ❀Awesome! 22:38, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about it :) If she quit, she quit. And mabey she had to quit suddenly and thats why she couldn't tell us. Icy ❀Awesome! 22:41, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I do but I can only give it to my friend that I know in real life. Sorry, Icy ❀Awesome! 01:37, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I guess but she will need to be really old. I think we are going with that the rp is years after the time of Firestar. Icy Happy Holidays! 02:02, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi I was wondering if you could make me a simple siggi. Words: Littlewillow It's snowing! Color: Blue Font: I don't know! Littlewillow It's Snowing! 22:41, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi Prickle, can you mentor Oceabfeather or Little willow on Project Charart? I'm giving them their evaluation now and if they pass I would like you to mentor one of them. Icy Happy Holidays! 00:02, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I saw that my siggi changed. THANKS! Littlewillow It's Snowing! 00:23, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Icy told me i'm in chare of the wiki for a while! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 04:11, December 3, 2011 (UTC) O.K 00:00, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Yay Oh, yay! I'll get right to that cat. Don't I know you from COTS? Ocean 23:32, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Ginger Cat Is this good? Ocean 00:02, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi i'm new and littlewillow said you make good chararts so can u make me one plz? Name: Mossstar Rank:Leader Pelt length: long Pelt color: tortoiseshell and white (like poppyfrost or sorreltail or sol) eye color: blue gender: female Thanks! 00:09, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello, It's fine, I made my own! Check this out! Darksplash 01:40, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh Ya, sorry about that, here it is Darky! 8D 01:43, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Thanks for saying my thing was good, I love using it now! 8D Do you like thise face? I was trying to do this 8D, but I accendentaly did this*D Darky! 8D 01:51, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Did you make it yet? *D Darky! 8D 01:53, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello, please tell me if you like the face, *D Darky! 8D 01:54, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello, how about these = Pearl, Haze or Thorn? Darky! 8D 01:58, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello, should I write in point of view or no? Hello, I made a few more charats this morning on my computer....but it;s not working now.......could you help me? Anyways, I'll work on Betrayal now... Bye! *D Darky! 8D 16:35, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Are you going to come on soon? I want to work on Betrayal with you...plese respond A.S.A.P! *D.......... Darky! 8D 17:56, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi Prickle! Feel free to help me with Darkcloud's Adventure, (Editing, writing a few chapters, ect.) I could use a little help, only if you want to, of course.....my computer is stil not working for the charats.... D8 (mad face) Check out this new face...8U the 8 is the eyes and the U is the wide open mouth... *D Darky! 8D 18:11, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Check out this face....BD! it has glasses! Any way, you're still not on here D8 (mad face) Darky! 8D 18:14, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello, You still aren't on! You will pay! DDDDDDD8 How about you work on Betrayal tomorrow morning? I havn't had any messages lately, can you please write me back? Will you be on the wiki tomorrow? Anyways, my computer still isn't working for the Charats... (I would do a frustrated face but I don't know how.) remember,, write back ASAP!....*D 00:23, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I am on silly! Work on betrayal a bit and I'll work on it later....I guess. Anyways, I'll work on stry starclan! Darky! 8D 17:15, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Gray Cat Is this any good? Ocean 22:48, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Black Probably my worst on yet..... Ocean 21:06, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Eh.. Haha, okay. (Still extremly sucky) Ocean 00:18, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Blue-Gray Sorry for the late reply! Ocean 21:05, December 16, 2011 (UTC) White Cat Here ya go! :D I tried to make my shading show as much as I could, but it wasn't working too well. Ocean 15:49, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Silver Tabby How is this? (: Ocean 21:10, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I Need Some Help... Hey Prickle! As you know, I haven't been on in a while and now there is a vandal on this wiki. I just need you to tell me if you see anything. Bye, Icy Happy Holidays! 21:05, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Icewish told me to ask you to make me 3 charats, all white with green eyes, one a kit, one an apprentice, and one a warrior ShadewhiskerThis is Smarty Pants r 04:41, December 26, 2011 (UTC) I Need A Charat... I really need those charats soon, becaues I'm going to make a gallery for Whiteleaf, so plz tell me whenever you can! ShadewhiskerThis is Smarty Pants! Sure! Well, I mean if he wants to make the clans he needs a third and fourth person. I can be the fourth person if you guys want. How do you like the name WaterClan? Icy Happy Holidays! 17:50, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Dunno I don't know. U will have to ask Icewish. --ThrushFlight 23:48, December 27, 2011 (UTC) O.K, I know Silver's is Cloudclan but I don't know what Thrushflight's is so I'll ask him. I personaly think you should choose fireclan :) P.S Sorry, I got carried away on the rogue RP and I kind of RPed all of our cats, and I killed Squeak without you guys... Sorry :( ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 16:34, December 29, 2011 (UTC) O.K :) Thrushflight said either TornadoClan or BlizzardClan. And do you mind RPing on the Rogue RP. People haven't edited on pages for a whole day :( ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 16:26, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Silver Tab It's not my best.. but I think it's okay(: Ocean 18:22, December 31, 2011 (UTC) wiki Hello, Do you like to write fanfiction about warriors? Do you like to roleplay in tribes and clans? Do you like to comment on all the characters in the series and make art for them? Then you should join Living on our own wiki! it's all about warriors!SpotZAm I Crazy or am I just Insane?? 19:12, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Well, I'm exited to become a warrior, but I'm going to be a bit more inactive. I haven't even been on my wiki in a few days, so I need to be more active on there before I can give you chararts all the time. Ocean 19:02, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Admin Hi Pricklestar! I am looking for a new admin on this wiki, and I hope that you would be interested in it. Contact me if you are! ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 00:44, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Great! I will change your status right away. And school can be a real pain :( ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 00:47, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Also, tell me whenever you think Oceanfeather is ready to be a warrior on Project charat! And the Rp's have been slow lately, do you mind editing on them? ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 00:52, January 12, 2012 (UTC) siggi I'd love a siggi! Could it say: Riverface then smaller: Life isn't all moonlight and mice-''tawnypelt '' All in dark green please! 01:54, January 14, 2012 (UTC) shur thing thanks Whitewhirl 02:08, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Can I have a signature? The colour dosen't matter Could it say: Whitey :) Whitewhirl 02:31, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Sure! But first she needs to agree to join. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 00:21, January 19, 2012 (UTC) O.K. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:10, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I am, It's fun and the blanks are adorable :D Hi.Pearlfeather 01:15, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! I didn't mean too :( ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 21:56, January 21, 2012 (UTC) O.K, just use the new clan format :) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 02:03, January 24, 2012 (UTC)